


Fireflies

by liripip



Series: Tales from the Omnic Inconvenience [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Gangbang, M/M, Subdrop, cutesy feelgood BDSM, post-SEP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liripip/pseuds/liripip
Summary: Gabriel flinches as the cold roller hits his skin, his nose wrinkling as the smell of mosquito repellent wafts up towards his face.“Yuck,” he says, looking down at Jack who is busily rubbing it into the skin of Gabriel’s legs. “Come on, that’s enough, I don— Eek!”“Stop whining,” Jack says calmly, grabbing Gabriel by the ankle and holding him still as he rolls the liquid — the very cold liquid — along the ticklish sole of his foot. “Trust me on this. Unless getting all your blood sucked out is part of some vampire fantasy of yours, you’ll thank for this later.”Early in their relationship, Gabriel visits Jack in Indiana and makes a long-time fantasy come true.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Original Male Character(s), Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Tales from the Omnic Inconvenience [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719478
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> This was 80% finished when I said to myself "You got this Pip, you are a person of Character and Discipline. You can buy fire emblem and still finish this fic." That was six months ago. 
> 
> ...yeah.

Gabriel flinches as the cold roller hits his skin, his nose wrinkling as the smell of mosquito repellent wafts up towards his face. 

"Yuck," he says, looking down at Jack who is busily rubbing it into the skin of Gabriel's legs. "Come on, that's enough, I don- _Eek!_ _"_

"Stop whining," Jack says calmly, grabbing Gabriel by the ankle and holding him still as he rolls the liquid - the very _cold_ liquid - along the ticklish sole of his foot. "Trust me on this. Unless getting all your blood sucked out is part of some vampire fantasy of yours, you'll thank me later. Here, other foot." 

Gabriel snorts, toes twitching as the repellent is applied. 

"You know, I did have a bit of a vampire phase." 

"Noo," Jack says, mock surprise slathered over his face. " _Shocking_ ." Gabriel kicks him in the chest and laughs when he loses his balance and falls backward. 

He's sitting on the bottom bunk of Jack's reinforced bunk bed - and if Jack knocking that together so Gabriel could experience getting properly restrained isn't the peak of romance then Gabriel doesn't know what is - in Jack's parents' guest house half an hour from the middle of nowhere, and in about an hour or so he's about to live out the scene he's been fantasizing about since, shit, pretty much since he hit puberty. 

Jack throws a pair of jeans at him. 

"You ready?" he asks, shrugging a worn flannel shirt onto his shoulders. Gabriel watches the rolled-up sleeves strain around his forearms and swallows around the dryness of his mouth. He wonders how they hit this point, how they went from making out in a supply closet on base to Jack coming to visit and them watching penguins at the zoo with his niece to Gabriel spilling all the embarrassing secrets he thought he'd never tell another soul. To Jack inviting him up to Indiana to shyly show off his newly acquired rope skills and his bucket list of Gabriel's fantasies. 

Gabriel isn't sure if he's in love or just loving the pampering. 

"Yeah," he says, dressing quickly. It's stupid, but he's a little bit embarrassed that the only clean underwear he has left are the washed out Batman ones. He wonders if Jack's friends will think they're ridiculous. "I'm good. Let's go." 

The car ride is plagued with awkward silence, some nondescript pop song playing on the radio as they roll past fields and forests while the setting sun turns the sky gold. Gabriel sneaks glances at Jack now and then, but Jack's eyes are firmly on the road. Gabriel doesn't know what to say in a situation like this so he doesn't, instead tunelessly humming along to the music and letting his eyes trail over the landscape. They're driving deeper into the countryside, toward some place Jack used to go camping with his friends, far enough from the city that there are more sheep-dotted hills than there are houses and gas-stations. 

They turn off the highway onto a smaller road and shortly afterward onto a gravel track that climbs up a thickly forested hill. Jack stops the car in the gathering gloom under a copse of oaks and looks over to Gabriel, licking his lips uncertainly before speaking. 

"Uhm," he says, and Gabriel cocks his head. Then he spends so long choosing his words that Gabriel gets antsy, can't quite stop himself from filling in. 

"Do you not want me to do this?" he asks, something slightly wild rearing up behind his breastbone. Gabriel is conflicted. On the one hand, he's embarrassed and wants to run away. On the other hand, he resents being held back. At the same time, he's… disconcerted by how placid Jack is about his - boyfriend? - fucking a bunch of his friends, because Gabriel wouldn't be nearly as accommodating if the situation was reversed. But then again, relationships _are_ supposedly built on making compromises and considering your partner's needs, so Gabriel supposes that- 

"No," Jack says, cutting Gabriel's spiraling cascade of thoughts off with a weak laugh. "No, I." He scratches at the back of his neck, his shoulders curling in to make him appear smaller than he is. "Just… These guys are my friends. I hope it's not going to be weird for you meeting them again after this. In the future." 

Gabriel blinks, then feels a small grin tugging at his lips. 

"The next time I come visit." 

"Yeah." Jack looks hopeful. "Next time." 

Gabriel catches his hand and squeezes it. 

"Of course." 

They're the last ones to arrive at the clearing, and Gabriel feels goosebumps prickling his skin as Jack pulls up next to a battered old pickup and parks the car. There's a campfire burning with five guys sitting on logs around it, and while beer goes right along with Gabriel's idea of being gangbanged by a bunch of strangers in the woods, smores just. Do not. And, Gabriel is belatedly realizing, just as Jack steps out and hugs one of the guys and spins him around in a circle, he's not just going to get fucked by all of them. He's expected to _talk_ to them first, something he's completely unprepared for. Gabriel swallows around the sudden lump in his throat. 

Somebody hands him a beer, and while Gabriel is highly unlikely to get buzzed from anything over the counter these days, it does give him something to do with his mouth while Jack chats along with friends he apparently hasn't seen since before SEP in some cases. They seem… Nice, as far as Gabriel can tell. Nice, a little ordinary, a little boring. Only one of them is some sort of proper Indiana Farmer. Of the others, one is a sales assistant, one a nurse of some sort, one studying some kind of biotech and another doing his post-grad in American literature. Not that Gabriel has anything against any of those, but he could have gotten fucked by salespeople and literature geeks back home instead of sitting around in a mosquito-infested wood somewhere waiting for it with lube soaking through his boxers. 

Or maybe he couldn't. He glances at Jack, laughing and slapping a marshmallow out of his face, his profile lit in firelight and all of him glowing. Gabriel could have done something like this years ago, nothing was stopping him. He just never really thought about it as something that could happen outside of his fantasies. 

The guy sitting next to him, the - Nurse? Gabriel has already forgotten every name but one - puts a hand on his knee and encroaches on his space, and Gabriel feels… weirdly uncomfortable with it, considering. The guy leans in as if to kiss him, but catches on to his expression before Gabriel has to make up his mind on whether to turn his face away or not. 

"No?" the guy asks, pulling back while Gabriel tries to understand his own reservations. Luckily, Jack glances over at that moment and rises to his feet, stepping up in front of Gabriel while he's still chewing his lip in indecision. Jack's palm takes him in the breastbone and shoves, and while it's not _hard_ , Gabriel would have no trouble staying upright if he tried, he's all too relieved to hand over control and topple back into the bare dirt behind the log. 

"Go set up," Jack says, nodding to somewhere behind Gabriel, and the rest of the guys walk off, leaving them alone. Jack crouches down, his hand still planted in the middle of Gabriel's chest, but it's just a charade of dominance. His face is worried and attentive, his thumb stroking absentmindedly over Gabriel's chest. "Do you want to break it off?" 

"No," Gabriel says, shaking his head. "It's just… It's a little weird now that I've met them, you know?" His hand moves as if on its own volition, coming up to grab around Jack's wrist. He's not trying to move his hand or anything, just sort of holding on to something for the sake of holding. "More embarrassing." 

"Yeah?" Jack asks, a hint of a smile dancing over his mouth. He points surreptitiously, letting Gabriel up enough to glance over his shoulder. The group of men are over by the pickup truck, doing something he can't quite make out to the bed of it. "Mike was so nervous about coming here he nearly backed out twice." Gabriel has no idea which one of them is Mike. "None of them have really done anything like this before. I haven't done anything like this before." Jack bites his lip and looks to the side, away into the setting darkness of the nighttime forest. There's a constant mat of insect noises from outside their circle of light. 

Gabriel frowns and reaches up to turn Jack's face back. 

"Do you want to do this?" he asks, studying Jack's expression. 

Jack shrugs. 

"I mean- Not for myself, I guess? It's hot but not really, uh, anything I'd think of on my own, you know?" He turns his face into Gabriel's palm and nuzzles against it. "But you wanted it and I like watching you." His cheek is hot under Gabriel's palm before he pulls away. "I think…" he says, sucking his bottom lip in between his teeth and looking over towards the truck in thought. "That as long as you have fun, everyone else will have fun. And if you're not, they would all rather you said so right away than finding that out later. No toughing it out. Okay?" 

Gabriel considers for a moment. It's blankets, he thinks. They're spreading blankets over the truck bed. 

"Okay," he says, squeezing Jack's wrist on his chest. "Let's get this show on the road." 

Jack gives him a mock salute, then pins both his wrists to the forest floor, calling for the others as he grins. Gabriel's gut tightens in anticipation. 

He doesn't resist when he's hauled to his feet, and two of them grab hold of his arms and start leading him towards the truck. He could take them, he thinks, all of them at once if it came to that. Apart from Jack only one of them is anywhere near his size, and the big guy - the biologist guy - lacks both the speed and the edge to make him a threat. A shove between his shoulder blades has him stumbling against the tailgate, stopped from face-planting only by the grip on his arms. They push him down onto it, pressing his arms up behind his back, not hard enough to hurt but harsh enough for Gabriel to groan and instinctively lift his ass up into the hips that grind down against him. A hand threads through his hair, pulling his head back, and he thinks he feels a hard cock through whoever it is's pants, but before anything else happens he's lifted up by several pairs of hands and hoisted onto the bed of the truck. 

They roll him onto his back, his hips just on the edge of the tailgate, and while the surface he's lying on is soft and fuzzy, the bed of the truck is unmistakably hard and chilly just underneath it. Someone grabs his dick through his jeans, the pressure enough to make Gabriel jerk in the grip of the many hands holding him down. He's already hard, hips twitching in small aborted thrusts against the hand squeezing him. Someone pins his forearm down with a knee, and Gabriel gasps, eyes searching wildly for who it was when someone immediately says 'sorry' and removes their weight. Then Jack swings a leg over his chest, and Gabriel's protests - it's _okay_ if it hurts a little, he'll let them know if he wants them to stop - die in his throat. 

Jack looks at him like he's going to _eat_ him. 

Gabriel's heart pounds in his chest, thundering against Jack's weight on his chest. The ridges of the truck bed dig uncomfortably into his back as Jack guides his arms over his head and winds the cargo straps attached to the back of the truck around his wrists. He doesn't even tie them, just places the loose ends in Gabriel's palms and urges his fingers closed around them, yet Gabriel is nearly hyper-ventilating by the time he's done. Jack nods, and the guys holding him down let go, beginning to shuffle back out of Gabriel's sight. He tugs at the straps and feels them dig into his skin, and it makes him try to curl up as if to hide, a sound suspiciously like a sob escaping him. He's half aware of Jack's scrutiny as he writhes, pulling on his bonds again, this second exploration of his restraints instead making him moan, his hips twitching up against the mass of hands now moving over his legs and hips and crotch. 

Apparently satisfied, Jack grabs him hard by the jaw and smiles meanly. He drags a fingertip lightly along the join of Gabriel's lips, and just then Gabriel feels his hoodie being pushed up past his bellybutton and a hand start working on his belt. The sound he makes is halfway between a moan and a surprised shout, or would be if Jack wasn't keeping his jaw firmly shut. Gabriel tenses for a second, straining against the hands trying to open his fly, then goes slack with a muffled moan. Jack rewards him by slipping his fingers into his mouth, pushing past his teeth and prying his jaw open. 

"God," Gabriel says, or tries to, laying still and pliant except for the occasional twitch as his lower half is stripped. His jeans catch around his calves until someone manages to get his boots off, his Batman boxers are pulled off without comment, and Jack lets go of his jaw to instead force his head back with a cruel grip on his hair. 

There's nobody else on the truck bed, just him and Jack. The other five are all standing around his legs, more hands than he can keep track of touching him, pulling his legs wide apart. Warm palms slide up the insides of his thighs, nails scoring hot lines over sensitive skin, and for a few moments he hangs suspended like that, exposed and helpless. Then Jack draws two spit slick fingers down the column of his throat at the same time as someone puts their mouth on his balls, and Gabriel shudders and shouts. 

It goes from there. Gabriel clings to the straps in his hands, Jack unzips and leisurely fucks Gabriel's mouth - the familiarity of his cock sliding over his tongue comforting when the rest of the situation is so new and so out of his control - while Jack's friends do what they want to his cock and ass. They seem a bit more intent on getting _him_ off than using him to get off themselves than Gabriel was anticipating, and he might formulate a complaint about that at some other time, when someone doesn't have their fingers up his ass just _so_ while a cruel tongue is doing unspeakable things to the too sensitive head of his cock. Gabriel thrashes and gasps around Jack's cock in his mouth, and hands, straps and Jack's weight keep him pinned in place through their exploration. 

Eventually the fingers are pulled out, and the mouth on his cock lets go and leaves him wet and shivering while somebody moves into place between his legs. Gabriel melts bonelessly to the truck bed with a groan, limbs warm and heavy, safe under Jack's weight. Slick warmth nudges against his hole and begins pushing in, going slow, making Gabriel feel every inch. Jack's thumb strokes over his cheek, and Gabriel's head lolls with the movement. His face falls to the side to stare unblinkingly over the side of the low wall enclosing their space. 

There are bright spots dancing in the air. Gabriel blinks lazily at them. He hasn't seen fireflies in… a decade? 

"Gabe?" Jack asks in a low voice, turning Gabriel's head back and wiping at the smear of spit his dick has left on his cheek. Gabriel tries to pull himself back enough to answer, but he's being fucked in a steady rhythm now and words as a concept are becoming a bit fuzzy. He manages a nod, mouthing at Jack's dick to make him continue. "Good?" Jack asks, fending Gabriel off until he manages to collect his wits enough for a second nod. Jack smiles and lets him have it, tangling his fingers through Gabriel's hair and angling his head. His cock slides deeper, filling Gabriel's mouth and making him have to match his breaths to Jack's pace. Gabriel moans, the sound cut off with his air as Jack moves, feeling hands pull his knees up until they're bracketing Jack's sides and he's near folded in half. 

Whoever it is fucking him really puts his back into it then, weight braced on the back of his thighs and hips slamming into him hard enough that he feels his shoulders skid over the rough surface under the blankets. Gabriel's cock slaps against his belly with every thrust. 

Gabriel squeezes the straps in his hands, riding out the twinges of pain as his body goes tense under the onslaught. He's not used to being handled this roughly, and it's breaking him out of his headspace. His vision clears, the pleasant daze he's been floating in sinks back, and he squirms his head off of Jack's dick with a frown. 

"Ease off," he hears Jack hiss, and the pounding relents, and seconds later Gabriel feels the telltale twitching inside him as the man comes with a ragged groan. Gabriel is displeased. He has an urge to kick at him in petty vengeance, and after a moment of consideration decides upon 'why not' and lets his bare heel whack against the man's ribs. 

"Ow!" a voice yelps, and somebody catches Gabriel's ankle and wraps their arms around it. Gabriel narrows his eyes in a glare. He could break free, but he won't. He's made his point. 

Jack twists around to say something, and then he's turning back to Gabriel and giving him a Look. 

Gabriel sighs. 

"Sorry," he calls, rolling his eyes. The arms around his calf let go. 

A few faces peek down on him, visible now that Jack isn't keeping his head pinned down. 

"Do you want to… continue?" one of them asks him, and Gabriel scowls. Guy has a bruise, tops. He can kick a lot harder than that. 

"Yes," he mutters, and Jack's eyebrow rises. "What. You want me to beg?" Gabriel rolls his eyes and Jack laughs quietly at him. "Please?" he croons, sarcasm dripping from his lips. Jack's other eyebrow rises, and Gabriel sighs. "I'll be good. I promise." 

There is a moment of awkward shuffling before Jack rises to the occasion. His hand wraps around Gabriel's throat and forces his chin back, thumb digging into the soft skin under his jaw. 

"Go ahead," he says over his shoulder, pressing the side of his thumbnail in painfully. Gabriel sucks in a breath through his teeth. He stares at Jack, and Jack meets his eyes with a smirk and squeezes, his fingers tight around the side of Gabriel's throat. "Whoever's next in line." 

Gabriel groans and pulls on the straps around his wrists. Aside from hands hooked around the back of his knees and Jack's weight pinning him down, nobody is touching him, but he can feel the heat of a body just an inch from his skin, radiating against the back of his thighs. Jack strokes his own cock slowly, looking down at him, considering, and then Gabriel feels something wet track against the crease between his leg and ass, leaving a cold trail over his skin before it settles against his still smarting hole. It pushes just enough that he's spread over the crown of the cock, and then pulls back, brushing against sensitive flesh in a gentle kiss. 

Gabriel snarls and tries to squirm, onto it or away from it he's not sure, and that's when Jack twists his free hand into Gabriel's hoodie and performs a textbook chokehold. 

"Now," he says calmly, as Gabriel's field of vision narrows by the second. His dwindling awareness locks on to the long smooth slide as he's breached again. Jack releases him before he blacks out, and Gabriel howls his pleasure, his cries loud until Jack unceremoniously gags him on his cock. "Mike? I'm almost done," he says, gripping the back of Gabriel's head and shoving it deeper onto his cock. "Get up here." 

Gabriel gurgles, wide eyes tracking the man that climbs up onto the truck and kneels down next to him. Jack wraps a hand around the guy's neck - it's the Lit major, Gabriel thinks deliriously, a spike of jealousy shooting through him as he watches Jack tangle tongues with the guy. He's well aware he's being stupid, but Gabriel still stares helplessly up at their kisses as Jack maneuvers American Literature to kneel over Gabriel's arms and pushes down his open jeans, his fingers curling around this stranger's dick with a familiarity that makes Gabriel _livid_. 

"Hold his head," Jack gasps, and then he's coming across Gabriel's face while kissing another man, the blunt fingers of someone that Gabriel _doesn_ _'t know_ cupping the sides of his face. A thumb strokes over the top of Gabriel's cheek, wiping cum away before it can run down towards his eye, and Jack barely breaks the kiss before he's guiding this _Mike_ character into Gabriel's panting mouth. "So good," he says, _finally_ with his attention back on Gabriel, his fingers stroking adoringly over the planes of Gabriel's face. _Better_. "You're being so good for me Gabe. That's it." 

Mike groans and shuffles closer, his thighs bracketing Gabriel's temples and his loosely hanging jeans drooping over his face. His balls drag over Gabriel's nose, almost blocking his breathing, and still Jack strokes over Gabriel's jaw and tilted-back throat, murmuring praise. Gabriel resolves to make this the best blowjob of Mike's damn _life._ That will show him. 

His plan is foiled when someone in the gaggle down below decides to challenge him to the title of blowjob champion, and Gabriel goes crosseyed, a garbled shout escaping his throat before Mike plugs it up. _What the_ _-_ Gabriel's cockhead is still nestled hot and wet in the tightness of someone's throat, and it's- It's like- _undulating_ or something - shit, it's amazing. Fuck, is this what Jack is used to? Jack can't suck dick like this but maybe these other country boys had nothing to do all day but practice - _fuck._ Gabriel twists away from Mike's cock and Jack's fingers, panting, undone - a tongue swirls over his cock before he's swallowed down again, the cock fucking him moving firm and in rhythm, each stroke winding him tighter and higher as Gabriel scrabbles with his legs and is held fast. 

_He_ _'s gonna come_ . He's gonna come to this triple onslaught and they're gonna hold him down and keep fucking him, oversensitive and squealing, using him one after one until every single one of them is sated and Gabriel is a shivering, cum-stained mess in the middle. 

He manages some sort of warning shout, and then they're pinnig him down as he bucks through his orgasm, Jack laughing in delight as Gabriel shudders under him. 

"That's it," he says, tilting Gabriel's head back for Mike's access. "That's it, Gabe, that's good." 

Time goes a little bit syrupy after that. Being touched _hurts_ , he's so sensitive, but Gabriel feels so good with Jack's hands petting his face and chest and his voice crooning encouragement that he lets them continue anyway, working his tongue to get Mike off while one dick spends in his tender ass and another immediately takes its place. They're being excruciatingly gentle with him now, fucking him slow and attentive and not at all using him like a throwaway piece of ass like he was picturing, and Gabriel is flushed and flustered and helplessly embarrassed by how much he likes it. Mike comes deep in his mouth, face hidden in the crook of Jack's neck and his fingers clenching in the fabric of Gabriel's sweaty hoodie. When he pulls out he smears his wet, still leaking cock all over Gabriel's face while Jack whispers honeyed words against his cheek. 

A third man climbs onto the truck and kneels down beside him, hefting a girthy cock in his hand. Gabriel can't recall which one of Jack's friends this is, but he's going to memorize the feel of him spreading him wide. 

"Please," he rasps, voice thick. "Please fuck me." 

Jack chuckles, his hand pushing the sweaty hair back from Gabriel's forehead. 

"Slut," he says, his eyes shining with affection. "Maybe later." 

"Soon," the man agrees, hand reaching out to tug Gabriel's bottom lip down. "Open wide." 

And Gabriel does, his jaw aching from the strain of it. The angle is awkward, the man bracing himself on hands and knees across Gabriel's body while Mike holds Gabriel's head still to make him take it. The pace is easy, short, careful thrusts, but he's thick and he never pulls out enough to give Gabriel a chance to work his jaw and swallow, and it's not long before enough spit is pooling in Gabriel's mouth that he chokes on it and coughs. Drool spills past his stretched lips and trickles down his cheeks, catching on the sticky trails of cum Jack left behind, more trickling out as the fat cock in his mouth plunges down. Gabriel moans, tries to squirm and delights in being held firm, Jack's weight pinning him to the truck bed and arms looped around his thighs, pulling them up and apart to give the man deep-dicking him access. 

There is a groan from down by his legs, and he can feel the man fucking him speed up, driving into him with determination until he twitches, coming deep within Gabriel. 

"Please," Gabriel tries to say, can only gurgle as his mouth is used. He wants this cock in his ass. It is not an opportunity to be missed. But they don't understand his complaint, or perhaps they choose to ignore it. Instead that prize piece of meat keeps plunging into his mouth, while Gabriel's lower half is left unfucked and abandoned. Then someone starts fondling his spent dick, and Gabriel whines, squeezing his eyes shut. Several hands play with him, driving him towards slow insanity as they coax him back to hardness, the three of them evidently enough to restrain his squirming. He's so distracted he doesn't even realize the man fucking his mouth is coming until his mouth is overflowing, cum trying to press into his nasal cavity before Gabriel manages to shake his head loose and cough and spit. 

"Fuck," he states, head dropping back to the truck bed in exhaustion. Jack is still straddling him, so he can't see exactly what the group down on the ground are doing to him. He has a feeling they're not letting him up until they've pulled another orgasm out of him. 

Jack's hand cups his cheek, angling his face back to look at him. 

"Is that enough?" he asks, voice low. Gabriel can't pull enough words, enough thoughts together to answer. "Here," Jack says, swinging his leg off Gabriel and grabbing for his thigh. "Let me." He pulls Gabriel up a little higher on the truck bed, pulling him halfway into his lap. Gabriel half sobs, in relief or in over-stimulation, when Jack's hand wraps around his cock. 

He comes, finally, a limp, shivering mess in Jack's arms, the other guys talking quietly at the back of the truck. This is not what he was expecting. He feels- weak, empty, disconnected from his body. 

"Hey," Jack whispers against his neck. "Gabe? Gabe, please say something." 

Gabriel's mouth opens, closes. His mouth feels dry, his lips numb, his teeth too big for his mouth. The little part of his mind that's still alert, still analyzing and cataloging, can't remember feeling this… Unreal since the early SEP injections. 

"Gabe?" 

"Nn," he manages. "J-" He squeezes his eyes closed, fights back inside his body. "Jack," he articulates carefully. Finally. 

"Gabe. How are you feeling?" 

Gabriel considers. Odd, is the best descriptor he can come up with. 

"…cold," he says instead, because that's a practical problem that Jack actually stands a decent chance of addressing. 

And he does. In moments, Gabriel is wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets and Jack's friends have been quietly shooed away back to the camp fire. 

"I'm just getting something form the cabin, okay?" Jack says. "I'll be back in half a minute." 

He doesn't let go of Gabriel's shoulder until he nods, clutching the blankets tighter around himself. Then Jack is back, and in the most embarrassing moment of Gabriel's adult life, sticking the straw of a juice box between his lips. 

Gabriel snarls and shrugs free of the blankets, pushing himself up to sit against the truck-bed wall. His ass is a little sore, twinging when he puts his weight on it, but that's hardly surprising. 

"I don't need a fucking juicebox," he mutters, crossing his arms. 

Jack, fuck him, just grins. 

"Glad to see you're feeling more yourself," he says, and Gabriel belatedly realizes he's right. The juice box provocation was just too obnoxious to stay dazed through. "Will you at least eat some chocolate? I think some sugar would be good for you." 

"Is it the gas station kind?" he asks, trying to pull the blanket back onto him without making it seem like he actually needs to be huddling under one. 

"Noo, this is handmade cinnamon-sea salt _yes_ it's from a gas station," Jack says, unwrapping a Hershey's bar. "Just eat a square, would you? Before you pass out." 

With a look of distaste, Gabriel accepts one, and only one, square, and puts it in his mouth. Then he relents and wolfs down the rest of the bar, because the sugar makes his nerves feel like they were seeing in black and white and only just rediscovered color. Without a word, giving Jack a look of warning the entire time, he slowly drains the juice box. 

"There," he says once he's done. "I'm better. Let's head back." 

"Do you want a hug?" 

"I want my pants." 

Jack hops off the truck and tosses his jeans and boots up, walking over to the fire to presumably say goodbye and make excuses for his surly boyfriend. Gabriel dresses in silence, wearing the blankets like a cloak as he settles back into the passenger seat, taking the opportunity to look for a better radio station while Jack is away. 

"I'd like to talk about this," Jack says when he returns, climbing into the cabin. "When you're feeling up to it." 

"Yeah. I'm." Gabriel swallows, looks out the opposite window. "I'm fine. Just tired." 

He shoots down four attempts at conversation on the way home, and eventually compromises with a hand on Jack's thigh because he looks sad at the constant rebuffals. 

"Listen, Jack," he says once they're parked. "Can we talk about this tomorrow?" 

Jack bites his lips and stares out the windshield. 

"I'd like to hold you." 

"Yeah, sure-" Before he can finish the statement, Jack crashes into him, burying his face in his neck. "Hey!" Gabriel says, surprised. Then, "Hey?" when Jack clings to him, unspeaking. He smooths his hand down his back. "Jack, are you okay?" 

"I'm sorry." 

"Hey, hey…" Gabriel soothes. "There's nothing to be sorry about. I… Listen, I've got cum dribbling out my ass, I'd like to take a shower. Come with me?" 

Jack snorts, squeezing him tighter. 

"Are you sure? If you want space, I'll-" 

" _Yes_ I'm sure, my legs are all shaky and I'm not sure I can bend over without falling. You're helping me wash." 

"Yessir," Jack quips, hopping out of the cabin and rushing around the truck to try to help Gabriel down. Gabriel swats him away, eventually barking that he can fucking walk on his own, hands off. 

"I could make you some food, if you like," Jack offers. "After the shower. We could watch a movie?" 

"I'm not that hungry-" Gabriel starts, and Jack's face falls, insecurity back in his eyes. "Fine," he says instead. "Cook. But I pick the movie!" 

Jack grins. 

"So… Blade or the Crow, then?" 

Gabriel hits him perfectly between the eyebrows with his empty juice box. 

Those films are not be made jest of. 

**Author's Note:**

> There is a very real possibility that this is my last Overwatch fic, because, uh. Claude von Fire Emblem. I fell hard and fast.
> 
> If so, I'd like to digitally hug everyone who's been with me during my overwatch years and even more the ones who have _stayed_ with me even when I was spamming a different fandom like a person who does not, in fact, have either Character or Discipline. You've been great. I've loved my time in this fandom. You're the best. 
> 
> If you want to talk to me outside of Ao3 comments, come say hi to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/liripip)! I don't spam _quite_ as much these days.


End file.
